My Life in the Akatsuki
by XxWhiteXWolf14
Summary: This story is about a girl who was forced to be in the Akatsuki and not even the Akatsuki knows who she truly is. A girl surround my mystery, does she have to survive the Akatsuki? Or the other way around?
1. Chapter 1 The Chase

Please give me reviews it's hard to right when now one tells you they like it then it feels like your writing for yourself and I don't feel loved.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

~The Chase~

'Run Haku run!" Yuuko said in my head.

" What do you think I'm doing!" I snap yelling at Yuuko my Soul-animal partner, Which everyone in my clan had one. You're born with one but you don't find out who your partner is till you get older. I remember begging mom and dad to tell me who mine with be. They would tell me that I would find out in good time so I would whine, so to get me to stop they would read me the legends of the clan which I love to hear. Sometimes I would beg them to read it again. my favorite one is about the black and white dragons. I would ask will I get a dragon soul-partner and they said I don't know, their haven't been a dragon soul-partner for thousands of years. Thinking of my parents makes me sad but I really don't remember what they look like which just makes me feel worse. For some reason I only remember their eyes, Dad's eyes for black pits seeming to go down forever and mom's were a honey colored they were so sweet and caring. I was 10 years old when I got Yuuko she was a just a big fuzz ball. I smiled at remembers Yuuko when we both were younger, I'm 20 now. Yuuko and I were from the Kami clan(made up). Sadly, were the last remaining members of the clan.

'Haku, will u run faster!' Yuuko yelled in my head snapping me back to reality. I was slowing down while I was remember the past so I shook my head to forget about it, the past is the past, time to leave it behind. So I pick up speed again and we were running through the forest,weaving between trees,burring lines of reality. The wind carrying my legs making them smear into the non-existence. Yuuko is at my side, a matching blur of white.

I ask,'did we loss them?

'No, they are still chasing us.' she spoke back to me mentally.

'how they doing that? I thought. I turn to look behind me to only to see was the white and brown trees, the frigid air coming from my mouth, and the ground blanketed with slick,new snow. I try hearing them, but all I hear is my heart beating like a war drum leading the soldiers off to war. Along with my bare feet quietly crushing the snow underneath the pressure of my weight. I looked forward speeding up then jumping over a falling tree. Yuuko and I are nothing but white blurs blending in perfectly with our surrounding. You see my parents named me Haku for my appearance since I have Pure white hair,pale skin tone, paired with ice blue eyes. My name translates into white, pure,and snow. So now add the white clothes and I blend perfectly with my surrounding. Same thing with Yuuko she is also pure white with ice blue eyes.  
>Next then I know I hear a cheerful guy yell<p>

"Don't worry Sempai! I will get them!" I turn my head to see a man wearing all black with a orange mask which looked like a lollypop. He sounded like a child. I rolled my eyes at the idea,that this guy,who acted like a child, capturing me. I started to worry when I saw he was gaining speed. He was as fast as lighting.

'Yuuko...we have a problem!' I warned, but with my head still turned I didn't see the tree root so I feel on my hands and knees. 'Crap! that hurt' I thought. My hand and knees stung with pain. I looked at the palms of my hands to see that I scraped them and now the scent of blood was fresh in the air.

'Haku get up!'she turned around and growled, showing all her teeth at the strange man. She lunged at him with no effect what so ever. She ended up cutting through his body as if it wasn't there. My eyes widen with surprise at this. What the heck, he just laughed. Okay now I'm mad. I growled at him and let the icy air swallow me whole. He stood wordlessly shocked as he watched my eyes turned white. I push the ice at him and again it went right though him with no harm done. What the hell! This was infuriating

"Sempai help me!" He yelled waving his arms while running the other way crying and screaming "she is going to kill me!" I gave a blank look at said what the heck, now that was weird.

"Man you are a idiot, Tobi un!" a man with blond hair covering one of his blue eyes said on top a giant owl, shaking his head. I tilted my head and gave my confused face. I never saw a owl that size before. He was still shaking his head, with a hand on his forehead like he was having a major headache."How many times did I tell you that you had to be careful with this one? Leader-San said she comes from a legendary clan that is very powerful. Plus she is the last of the Kami clan. Which just means that she is even stronger un." I froze at these words...How does he know about my clan? My eyes grow widen and turned back to normal, no one knows of us besides the typical legends and folklore spread around, known by all. Nobody thought they were real. They thought we were a myth, something dream up by people driven to madness by insanity slowly eating their minds to shreds. Myths made up to scare the children so they don't run out to the woods. But yet,somehow, this man even knew the name of our once powerful clan. And the shocker there, not even the myths knew our real name of the so called monsters. "Aww, look at the little girl! She seems so confused" he said still eying me with a smirk that released an uncontrollable growl from my throat, who is he calling little, I may be 5'1" but I AM NO LITTLE GIRL! "ooohhh she has a temper un." I felt the earth shaking underneath my body caused by my temper. It had reach its breaking point from not sleeping nor eating for 3 weeks then add this guy mocking me, I began seeing red. "Haku, we did not come to fight so save us the trouble and come with us...or we will make you,un." My anger vanished as soon as it came, when he said my name, it was replaced with complete and utter shock. How does he know my name or anything else he knows? Nobody knew,or knows about my existence. I avoid people and my parents kept me away from the outside life. My only life was in my clan if you can call it that,only a handful of people in my clan knew that I exist. Now I made my life in the woods. So maybe you can see my confusion...Not even knowing your whole clan nor anyone outside of your clan and nobody seen or talked to me since my clan dwindled down to myself and my soul-partner. And then some odd stranger knows baisicly everything about you...yeah, I have every right to panic at this point.

'Yuuko what should we do, I asked, already in mid-panic even though on the outside I look emotionless. Which was a very helpful skill especially in times like these.

'we could run or fight.' she told me.

'Man, you are no help!' I pause considering a few things, 'well I don't know when it comes to that one guy Tobi we won't make it far if we try to run and we don't know how they fight and it seems like we can't touch Tobi.' I finish I was left thinking over what we should do and what do they want? also how do they know of us? I was was still looking at the blonde stranger wondering if we should fight or not when he said

"So...are you coming? Easy or Hard un?" He paused waiting for a response which he wasn't going to get. He prompted,"so which is it un?" The blond was so impatient and so easily frustrated, after a moment he snapped,"Can you talk or what un?" After I still didn't talk, I looked over to Yuuko intently staring at her icy eyes.

'we fight' we both said in unison. Both of us strike at the blonde but he flew out of range with that stupid bird. So I wipe the air at him and when he got closer to the ground Yuuko jumped up in the air and tore off one of it's wings and the blonde yelled in rage,"You beast, you destroyed my art!" Art? I thought it was an owl? I started growling and snarling. Willing the ice to wipe around me, which made both of the men fly backwards. I ran at the blonde on all four, aiming my claws at his throat, but he dodged so it ended up taking some of his hair and the tree that was behind him, well that was now torn in half. "Wow...that was close un."

"Tobi scared. She reminds Tobi of a Jinchurki." Tobi said while hiding behind a tree that I haven't got my claws on. I throw ice at the blonde. But he threw something back that made my crystals explode.

"Tobi, it would be nice if you would, I don't know...HELP!" He yelled at him. Then his attention turned to us "Why are you only attacking me!" The wind and snow was insane it was going this way and that way, it was all over the place. But I was slowing down and so was Yuuko and I was getting dizzy the only thing keeping me going is my anger which was boiling over. The lack of food, and sleep was catching up to us, when my anger takes over I can distory a huge city but the hunger and tiredness keeping me in balancing.

'Yuuko I'm going to let you take over. We will be stronger together."  
>'fine' she said while rejoining my soul and together we change to a wolf as tall, if not taller as the men, and we growled and started circling the men.<p>

"Holy Crap! Leader-San said nothing about this,un!" The blond one said with wide eyes, shocked and fear. I her take all control,letting the darkness engulfed me ohhh, what a sweet bliss this darkness brought me.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking

Like I said before please review I really do enjoy people when they like something to do plus I need people to tell me how to make it better cause I mainly is doing this to get better at writing even though it is fun.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

~Waking~

I started to wake up, my eyes were heavy but I managed to open my eyes to see complete and utter blackness...Which was very weird since I can see in the dark. It seems like all my senses was turn down a notch. My body was numb and I couldn't smell a thing, I would be lying if I said I'm not scared. This dreadful feeling of emptiness was unnerving to say the least. Then I felt nauseous and my head was pounding. My stomach twists in pain, then my nose flared with scents within the room...And God it was torture the room's odor was appalling there was dried blood, vomit, urine...death and other things I rather not think about. I bite my lip and my eyes where tightly close to keep me from puking, I felt blood go down the right side of my mouth. The senses that I love so much, came back to make me suffer. They ram into me like an ox which caught my breath, it was like I was swimming in my senses, overwhelm by them. I was dizzy and I still was unable to move my muscles, they felt like they were on fire. I tried my best not to cry, like what my parents said "tears do not make the pain go away." So I suck it up, they are nothing but weakness. So I try to block the pain...It didn't work out very well. It doesn't help when you can't breathe so I tried to breathe in with my mouth but you know when something smells so terrible that you can taste it. Well lets just say the taste is not much better then the smell. My lungs ache every time I breathe and I was exhausted. My night vision came back and I see I'm in a cave like cell...WAIT...A CELL! Oh God I'm trapped and I hate being trapped, guess it is my animal instincts kicking in but I jumped to my feet, my vision blurred and I stumble nearly falling over, I wince as my muscles scream and beg me to stop moving. When I became less dizzy, I took in my surroundings. The left side of the north wall there was a steel door about 4 feet wide and 6 feet tall also around 3 feet thick. Behind me on the south wall was chains and I turned my head to the east to see a dead body. I knew I smelled death, he seems like he was tortured. He had to be around 30, he had salt and pepper hair and I seems he was growing some stubble. I couldn't see his face thanks to his shaggy hair so I walked closer to get a better look. I picked up his head by his chin to see that his eyes were clawed out, he had streams of blood coming from his eye sockets. His mouth wide open like he was screaming a silent scream. By the smell of death around him, he been gone from his shell about 3 days.

I examine the rest of his of his body. The man was shirtless covered in blood, dirt, and grim. He was bruised from head to toe all of them different colors. The man had huge infected gashes along the arms, stomach, and legs. If he was not dead nor beaten up, he could be handsome. He had abs and strong, thick muscles, if he could stand up he would tower over me. Then I looked at his fingers which were missing his fingernails, his hands were covered in blood, so that made me think of something. So I picked up his head again to look inside his sockets to see fingernails, yep I was right, he clawed out his own eyes. I could tell the fingernails were his since the fingernails fit his large hands, his hand can cover my whole face. This man is making uneasy, do these people plan to do the same to me? Are they going to make me crazy like this man? I start feeling queasy again I had to get away from this man. I started to pace on all fours, the room was damp and musty. I kept pacing for 30 minutes or so. The silents were going to kill me I haven't heard any sounds beside me breathing,pacing, and my heart. I couldn't even talk to Yuuko because she was to weak right now and sleeping inside me. I heard a new sound a click then the heavy door trying to open. Then a beam of light came from the door. The light was blinding, I hid my eyes with my hands. I open one of my eyes to see a shadow of a man so I growled and walked backward on all fours to the left corner,growling and snaring showing my now pointed teeth.

"Hey, how you doing, un?" My eyes widen, I knew that voice, it was the man who kidnapped me. I eyed him growling, showing no fear but on the inside I was terrified. It's one of an animal's worst fear to be backed into a corner. He stared at me and took a step closer, I growled louder and back up till my butt hit the wall. The man stop moving and throw a plate of food at me, the plate hit the floor, cause the food to fly off the plate. I sniff the food and shake my head, it didn't smell good but I'm starving. I looked at him then back at my food. I throw my head at the food. snarling and tearing into my food like a savage. I cleaned the plate and the floor so I was to busy to see that the blond was now 1 foot away sitting cross-legged with his head laying on his hands, eying me with a smile. He said while smiling " hungry I see, un." I jumped, now seeing how close he is. He laughed and was smirking then said "my name is Deidara, un" he smiled and put is hand in front of me. I was so close to the wall, I was practically hugging the wall. I just stared at his hand and tilt my head giving my confused look. Now what do I need his hand for? I moved my head closer and sniff it. "You know how to shake right, un?" I looked at his face he was frowning and said "can you even talk, un?" he waved his hand in front of my face I guess to try to get me to talk but I was focuses on his tongue... On his hand! I grabbed his arm to stop it from moving "Hey, let go, un!" He snapped clearly mad, I was not paying attention to him I was looking at the tongue on his hand and poked it, the tongue poke my finger, that made my eyes widen and a smile bloomed on my face and looked back at Deidara with a look of awe. He is looking at me like it was the first time he saw me and he had a look of confusion. I turned my head back to stare at the tongue with huge amounts of curiosity on my face, I sniff his tongue, trying to think how it got there. I know I should be biting his hand off, but what can I say I got one very bad curiosity. I hear him mumble about me being weird. I bent my head near the tongue again and it licked my nose. My eyes widen and I shook my head and sneeze then I hold my nose. Deidara burst out laughing, he got off the ground and walked out the door and motion me out the door with his hand. I went on my two legs and walked out.

I followed him through a dark tunnel with only candles as light. I'm trying to use all my senses to fine a way to get out of here. The tunnel seems to go on forever and all I hear was our foot steps, our heart beats. Also the flicker of fire which means there was air, but where? I didn't feel a breeze and all I smell is earth, and that means we are underground. I hate being underground, I want to see the bright sky with the moon giving light for a dark world, the thousand stars telling their own story, and the wind dancing around me, playing with my clothes and hair, touching my skin. Also the sweet fresh air giving me all the scents that floated in the air telling what has happen or what shall happen. Then a thought crossed my mind what if I never see the surface again? Now that is a fate worst then death.

We kept walking till we reach a door down a long dark hallway the walls were a dark green and there was one light above the door that flicked on and off. Deidara knocked on the door and a man's voice said

"come in" which seemed blank and emotionless, so Deidara open the door and I walk in after him. "Hello Haku, we have you here for one reason and one reason only" said the man I couldn't see him he was behind the desk in the shadows "We want you to join the Akatsuki...If you say no then you well die." there was a pause then he spoke up again "So will you join the Akatsuki?" I thought about it I could die now I'm still weak from the fight so I would die, but I would put up a hell of a fight or I live to try to escape another day. Hmm tough choice...NOT! I nodded a yes to tell him I'm joining and mystery man said "was that a yes?" I nodded again "good, you may call me leader-San, here are your clothes and ring, now Deidara show Haku her room" Deidara bowed his head and walk out with me behind him.

We stop at the end of a hall there was a black door on the right side of the wall and he said while opening the door

" now this is your room and you can do whatever you want with it, also if you need any help come fine me,un." I nodded and went into my room and shut the door. there was a white bed in the middle and the walls were gray with hard wood flooring. I seen that on the far east wall there was a dresser with a mirror. I walked closer to see me looking back at me in a blank expression. It been forever since I looked in a mirror I looked older still short but I did grow, I had longer hair since last time. Back then you could see my fare skin but now it was covered in dirt and blood on my face, straight hair which was also covered in blood and dirt but there was twigs and leafs. My right eye was swollen and black my lip was busted and I was bruised all over, I had a long thin cut along my face , cuts on my arms and legs my dress at some cuts where there was dried blood. The cuts and bruises will be gone when I wake up the eye will take about 2 days thanks to my fast healing. Now I will have to find a lake or something to clean up. I walked over to my bed and layed down thinking it will take me a while to get to sleep because I was still in pain but as soon I thought It, I drift to sleep.


End file.
